


A More Interesting Form of Entertainment

by Shimapan



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimapan/pseuds/Shimapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutual hatred between Nanjo and Kandori had somehow grown into a mutual attraction. Somehow they were both completely enthralled with each other, and are now taking any chance to explore these new found feelings, even if it means ditching parties and making their own entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Interesting Form of Entertainment

These parties never seemed to end. Even Kandori got tired of hob-nobbing with whoever had become the new celebrity of the day.

But he would not stop going to these parties. Not now that he had a suitable way to occupy himself during them. Somehow he’d ended up with something he had always wanted - and he had not even had to use any kind of underhandedness to get it - knowing this made it just that much sweeter for him.

After an hour or so of milling about, he spotted his entertainment for the night.

“Nanjo, how nice to see you again…” Kandori came up behind him and spoke just loud enough for Nanjo to hear.

"Ah, Kandori, you look well," Nanjo turned to him and gave him a cold, uninterested look.

Kandori knew that Nanjo still found him to be a frustrating person, despite certain indiscretions between them as of late, but that hardly mattered. He watched Nanjo with a smirk, while Nanjo took a discrete look around. It was a movement that only Kandori could notice. Surely Nanjo was on the lookout for that meddlesome butler of his.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I need to use the restroom," With that, Nanjo left Kandori and dipped into the crowd of people, obviously hoping to lose Yamaoka amidst the confusion.

Kandori stood there for a while, sipping wine, not bothering to speak to anyone else. There wasn't any need, nor did he have any interest.

When it seemed the time was right, he left the large ballroom they had all been in, and walked confidently through this mansion. It wasn't his, but as long as he didn't meet anyone along the way...he would find what he was looking for without any issue.

It took only a few tries, opening one bedroom door, and then another, before he found Nanjo sitting on the bed, looking haughty and slightly flustered.

Kandori sat down next to him and immediately began to touch his shoulders.

"You picked a room close by. Are you that eager for me?," He smirked and planted a kiss on Nanjo's cheek.

"I just don't want you to accidentally give anything away," Nanjo said as he leaned into Kandori's touch.

Kandori had to chuckle at what Nanjo said, “You don’t trust me? I promise you I won’t let anything slip,” He kissed Nanjo again and started to caress his back.

“It would be trouble for both of us if anyone found out,” Kandori's hands started to slip toward Nanjo's hips as he continued speaking.

Kandori was not about to let on what he was doing at these parties. Even if he had not cared about people finding out, he liked the idea of keeping Nanjo all to himself, so he would never tell anyone.

He kissed Nanjo again, this time on the lips, and roughly removed his belt. Nanjo obliged Kandori with what he clearly wanted and moved so that Kandori could slip his pants down. Before that though, Kandori felt his way underneath the cloth of Nanjo's pants and grabbed his ass firmly.

"Ack -!, " Nanjo let out a small squeal before frowning deeply at Kandori, "Don't start getting cocky."

Kandori just laughed and let Nanjo's pants slip all the way down, falling onto the floor quietly.

"You like it this way – Oh, what's this?," Kandori observed what was laying before him. Nanjo was sitting there quietly, blushing as Kandori's eye's ran over him. Nanjo was wearing women's underwear and a pink garter belt – the damn thing even had heart shaped hooks on it!

Kandori's smirk grew as he reached out and snapped the garter belt against Nanjo's thigh.

"I had no idea you wanted me this badly. To have prepared something like this...You really can be quite indecent."

"You should be happy I went out of my way for you," Nanjo looked away from him and shifted, his slight erection obvious through the thin cloth of his underwear.

"Oh I am. I'm very happy," Kandori started working on Nanjo's shirt. After a button, Nanjo hurriedly undid the rest of them himself. It seemed he couldn't stand Kandori's slow pace tonight.

Nanjo rested his hands on Kandori's chest and kissed him. Yes, he was definitely feeling impatient tonight. Unfortunately for Nanjo, he'd have to wait just a little longer.

Kandori let the kiss end and simply continued to smirk at Nanjo, "To tell you the truth, I also prepared something for tonight...," Nanjo placed himself on Kandori's lap, while Kandori pulled a small vile from his coat pocket.

"What is it?," Nanjo raised an eyebrow, eyeing the vial suspiciously. It was filled with some red liquid, but that was really all he could discern.

"It's an aphrodisiac. A particularly strong one," Of course he was not about to tell Nanjo the full extent of how this might work. It did not matter, did it? If Nanjo wanted to do use it, they would use it regardless of all that.

“Want to try it? We’ll be able to make love all night with this…,” Kandori waved the vial around innocently, as if it were nothing more than a small toy. He let Nanjo take his time to think about it. He was obviously hesitant, but Kandori could tell there was a part of him that really wanted to know how this would feel.

Before answering, Nanjo undid Kandori's tie and slipped it off, "It sounds interesting. I'll try it."

Kandori leaned in hastily and kissed Nanjo, aroused not just by the act of him taking off his tie so seductively, but the fact that Nanjo really wanted this just as much as Kandori did. Maybe even more so.

"You won't regret this. I'll make you feel better than you ever have," Kandori smiled, feeling completely satisfied with himself, and lifted Nanjo’s chin. He would be the one to make Nanjo drink it.

"I hope you can deliver on that," Nanjo huffed. Of course he could never let anyone else have the last word.

Kandori uncorked the vial and poured the liquid past Nanjo’s lips, not letting go of his chin until the majority of the liquid was gone. Once he was certain Nanjo had had enough, Kandori took the last sip of it himself. A small trail of the liquid had spilled as he had made Nanjo drink it. It was running down his face and neck…

Kandori licked it up, making sure to breath hotly against Nanjo as he did. Once he had licked it all up, he kissed Nanjo again and squeezed his thighs.

"I still can't believe you wore this..." He grazed his fingers against the garter belt again, "Oh, are these hearts?," He taunted Nanjo, pretending he had just noticed. He snapped them again, feeling incredibly satisfied.

"You've been waiting for this ever since the last time, haven't you? Do you like me? Do you...love me?" He chuckled and kissed Nanjo's neck before biting it roughly, getting a loud gasp out of Nanjo. He did not ask because he really wanted to know the answer, he just knew that those questions would surely bother Nanjo more than anything.

Kandori felt Nanjo squirming against him as he bit his neck. He seemed to love that, but it would leave a mark...Well, that was Nanjo's problem to deal with. As Kandori continued toying with him, Nanjo started undoing the button's on Kandori's shirt. Of course Kandori was more than happy to let him do it.

"I-I'm only doing this because...you're good at what you do. I don't like you..." Nanjo gave Kandori a breathy reply as he tried to keep himself from moaning. For Kandori it was endlessly endearing. When had their mutual hatred for each other turned into mutual attraction? Whenever it had happened, they were well past their breaking point by now.

It was increasingly difficult to not laugh and Nanjo's feeble protests. Whether or not he 'loved' Kandori, Kandori was going to operate in whatever way he felt like, and of course that seemed to please Nanjo more than anything.

He began to caress Nanjo's thighs again while still nipping at his neck. He was savoring every soft moan and every wanton sigh that came from Nanjo's lips. He quickly threw off his shirt and jacket once everything was unbuttoned, and went back to teasing Nanjo.

He was more focused on Nanjo's thighs now more than ever, thanks to Nanjo's ridiculous outfit. Kandori scratched at his thighs, leaving yet more red marks all over Nanjo. He watched Nanjo shudder in response and felt his own erection twitch.

He then kissed his way down to Nanjo’s chest, resting right above his nipples. He gave Nanjo a devious look before taking one into his mouth and sucking hard. If that didn’t get Nanjo going, nothing would. He nipped at it and flicked his tongue across it, breathing against Nanjo’s chest. He even pushed up a little into Nanjo’s crotch, moaning against him while he felt his erection starting to ache.

Nanjo began to whimper and squirm as Kandori teased his chest. Kandori could tell the aphrodisiac was already beginning to take effect, Nanjo was completely hard and his face was flushed with arousal. Of course Kandori took delight in seeing it work – but truthfully he was starting to feel it too. Just a twinge of lightheadedness and a heavy desire to keep moving. Whatever he was feeling, he was certain Nanjo was feeling it tenfold.

He kissed Nanjo and pushed his tongue past Nanjo’s lips, sighing into his mouth as he tongue reached to taste every part he could get to. It was a hasty and wet kiss, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Still, as much as he liked to make Nanjo feel good, he also had to do something for himself occasionally. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Nanjo.

“Will you get on your knees? I want you to take care of me,” He knew Nanjo would do it, he did not have to ask, but he also did not mind being 'nice' every once in a while.

Once Nanjo had gotten on his knees, Kandori grabbed his head and pushed it up against the erection that was aching to be let out of his pants.

“I know you’ll do it thoroughly. I know you love my cock,” He ran his hand roughly through Nanjo’s hair while he waited for him to unzip his pants and get started.

Nanjo slipped from Kandori's lap and hastily unzipped Kandori's pants. Kandori was more than certain that he enjoyed doing this by now. Just the look on Nanjo's beautifully aroused face told Kandori everything he needed to know.

Nanjo pressed his lips against the tip before taking it into his mouth. He massaged the base of Kandori's erection while he lavished attention on the tip, licking and sucking on it. Occasionally, he lightly ran his teeth over the tip as well. He eventually started to move down and take more into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the shaft and moaned. Kandori could see Nanjo's erection straining against the panties he was wearing.

Slowly, he took Kandori's entire cock into his mouth. He started to move back and forth on Kandori's cock, sucking hard. It seemed that he was so focused on what he was doing that he did not notice he was drooling all over his cock.

Kandori groaned loudly and grabbed Nanjo's hair as Nanjo sucked him off. To think Nanjo had gotten so good at this only from being with Kandori – The thought was so thrilling! Kandori shuddered and moaned while Nanjo continued, and he began to feel more bold. He pushed up into Nanjo’s mouth, slowly and gently at first, feeling his throat stretch around him. He pulled out and held Nanjo’s head steady, before pushing back in.

“Nanjo…haha, you love this!” Kandori looked at Nanjo’s erection and, on a whim, pushed against it with one of his feet.

“How is it?” He rubbed his foot up and down Nanjo’s length. “Say it’s good.”

"Mm... it's... ah... gooood..," He could tell Nanjo was having trouble talking with a cock in his mouth, but that really did not concern him. He felt Nanjo shudder around him as he pushed up into his throat. He really did like it. Kandori would need to have some time to gloat later. And though he still had his shoes on, he was certain Nanjo's cock was throbbing against his foot.

“Nanjo…ah…Kei..,” The drug must have really been starting to work. He had never used that name before - he certainly never would have allowed himself to. But right now he didn’t care. He just wanted more of Nanjo’s mouth around his cock.

Kandori pushed up into Nanjo’s mouth harder and started to moan louder. At this point Nanjo was just letting Kandori use him like a toy, and that was more than fine with Kandori. He rubbed his foot more thoroughly against Nanjo’s cock, especially against the tip, while he started to thrust into Nanjo’s mouth. His movements were unsteady, as he kept jerking his hips into Nanjo’s mouth. He could feel himself reaching his peak.

He could not manage to get anymore words out. He simply cried out loudly and thrust his cock deep down Nanjo’s throat, cumming messily into Nanj’s mouth. While he came his foot pressed hard against Nanjo’s erection, whether consciously or not, Kandori wanted to see Nanjo cum too.

And he did. With Kandori's cum dribbling down his chin, Nanjo came in the lacy underwear he was still wearing. Kandori could feel Nanjo desperately trying to swallow everything he had just given him even as he came.

"You're amazing...Kei…" Kandori let go of his head, and instead grabbed his arm. He was still hard, and even if Nanjo was not, Kandori was sure he could get him to be so, very soon. He lifted Nanjo up and threw him onto the bed.

Kandori got rid of his own pants completely and positioned himself in between Nanjo’s thighs. Nanjo's panties really were sticky with cum. Kandori chuckled lightly and pulled Nanjo’s cock free from them. He did not want to take them all the way off though. Where would the fun be in that?

“How are you feeling?,” Kandori rubbed the tip of Nanjo’s cock while he waited for Nanjo to say something. Even if he might not be able to voice much, even a moan would be good.

"A... aah... mm... s-so...," Nanjo only moaned softly after that and pushed his hips up into Kandori's hand. Kandori continued to stroke Nanjo's cock, while he traced around Nanjo's thighs with his free hand.

"You must want more…," Kandori pulled away from Nanjo’s thighs after a few minutes and moved back up to look at his face.

"I’ll give it to you, just like you want…" After he had prepared Nanjo, he pushed his panties to the side, and lined his cock up with Nanjo’s entrance.

“Make as much noise as you want. I want to hear everything.” With that, he thrust in. He was merciless, pushing in hard and fast. His whole body shuddered as he felt Nanjo envelope him.

Nanjo did exactly as he was told, letting out a hot, nearly crazed cry as Kanodri entered him. Both of them had forgotten that anyone could walk in at any moment and find them. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was more friction, more heat between them, until they couldn't take it anymore.

That cry Nanjo let out sent Kandori into a frenzy. All the better that Nanjo had done every single bit of this willingly! He'd given himself over to Kandori completely and was accepting Kandori's cock as if it were perfectly natural for him to do so.

Kandori started thrusting immediately, not bothering to build up slowly or any of that. All he wanted was to fuck Nanjo! He was unbelievably hot inside, and Kandori’s cock was moving in and out of him easily.

Kandori grabbed is thighs and lifted them up, pushing them against his chest. And then he began to thrust in harder, harder until all he could focus on way the sound it made when his skin smacked against Nanjo’s. The sight before him was one he would never forget. Nanjo was underneath him, with his legs in the air, an overwhelmed look on his face, and Kandori’s cock in his ass. It was too good to be true.

Nanjo was writhing and moving along with Kandori the best he could, but he was in such a daze that all he could think of was allowing Kandori to do whatever he pleased. Kandori obliged, taking pleasure in listening to Nanjo pathetically try to say his name, only able to get out a few syllables through his haze.

Kandori felt Nanjo begin to tighten around him, and soon enough Nanjo was cumming all over his stomach. It was too perfect. Kandori gave Nanjo one last, hard thrust, and came inside of him, moaning along with Nanjo until they were both thoroughly satisfied.

Eventually he pulled out of Nanjo and fell onto the bed, still lightly panting. Without thinking much of it, he grabbed Nanjo and kissed him again. The drug was still working.

After they rested a bit...why not keep going? He was certain Nanjo would be up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> After months of doing nothing, I"m back with an extra long fanfic. I tagged it dubcon because honestly I wasn't sure how people would take it. Idk I'm an old lady, we used to just call these things lemons. Also I guess Nanjo is still technically a minor at 17, at least where I live. Make of that what you will.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
